kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall 2017 Event/E-4
|reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 8 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 10 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Task Description: 敵上陸部隊が集結するレイテ湾に向けて、挟撃作戦を敢行する！第一遊撃部隊第三部隊出撃！スリガオ海峡へ向かえ！ We will launch a pincer attack towards Leyte Gulf where enemy's landing forces gather! Force C of First Strike Force, set sail! Set course for the Surigao Strait! Introduction Ship-lock and Starting Point You can bring ships that have already been tagged from the previous maps. Furthermore, your starting points are determined by the tags on your ships and should be planned accordingly: *'NOTE': Un-tagged ships will be given a yellow (Nishimura) tag if and only if they are sortied in a single fleet - both single and striking force. Sorting them in a Combined fleet will not give them yellow tags. *Combined Fleets starts from Starting Point 1 (top left) *Single Fleet and Striking Force Fleets that consist of only Green tagged ships will start from Starting Point 3 (top right). *Single Fleet and Striking Force Fleets that consist of ships with a mixture of tags or no tag will start from Starting Point 2 (bottom left) **Ships that are not tagged before will be given yellow tags. New Mechanics *This Map contains multiple New Type of Night Battle nodes **Some Night Battle nodes will require you to face the enemy fleet in Night Battle at the start, but then be dragged into fighting them in Day Battle after the Night Battle Phase is over. **Support expeditions will attack the enemy fleet before the night battle. **LBAS will only attack when the night battle has transitioned to day battle. **'NOTE': It seems that the new formation that looks like a spearhead is useful for the new nodes as it improves the fleets' evasion tremendously. Its full effect is still in question. Overview *The map can be divided into three distinct phases. *Be advised that this Map will require a certain number of Historical Ships as listed below. *The Boss Node of this Map is hidden, and you will be required to go through Two Phases of fulfilling certain requirements to reveal the Hidden Boss node. *This Map requires you to defeat Two different Bosses. Night Strait Princesses as the Mid-Boss, and Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess as the True Boss. *At the boss node, you will fight against the Abyssal Combined Fleet at night. **The battle has two shelling phases **The attack order is determined by range for both shelling phases **Your fleet can target any ship from either Abyssal main or escort fleet during both shelling phases. *You will have access to 3 Land Base Aerial Support, where only 2 may be used for Attacking. **Even in Easy mode, your LBAS will be attacked by Enemy Air Raids. **Note that if Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess was the sole remaining ship that survived the night battle, the LBAS will suffer heavy losses as her very high AA is applied on all LBAS bombers. Map progression Map before route unlock. Fall 2017 Event E-4 part 2.png Map with hidden Z nodes but no ZZ nodes. Fall 2017 Event E-4 Map.png Full map after unlocking both Z nodes and ZZ nodes. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} Historical Fleets: Battle of Surigao Strait and Shibuyan Sea The Center Force (Kurita Fleet) The most powerful attacking force during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Takeo Kurita. * (F)BB: , , , , * CA(V): , , , , , , , , , * CL: , * DD: , , , , , , , , , The Southern Force (Nishimura Fleet) The vanguard of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Shōji Nishimura. Members of the Nishimura Fleet will gain a post-cap damage bonus on the boss node. * BB(V): , * CA(V): * DD: , , , The Second Striking Force (Shima Fleet) The rear of the "Southern Force" during the Battle of Leyte Gulf led by Kiyohide Shima. * CA: , * CL: * DD: , , , Unlocking the Hidden Boss Node Phase 1: Opening the Z Nodes NOTE: Order does not matter *S-Rank node U **Must be Combined Fleet ***A certain number of Kurita Fleet Members are required to take the shortest and safer route. ****Easy: 2 / Medium: 4 / Hard: 7 ***If you take any slow ships, you will be off-routed to node J, which contains New Submarine Princess. ***You may only take up to 3 Battleships; otherwise, you will be off-routed to Node H from G. **Possible Composition: ***Fast Surface Task Force - 3FBB CA(V) 2CVL + 1CL 2DD 3XX - ****Must use the specified members of Kurita Fleet *Reach node X **This can be done by using a Single Fleet or Striking Force composed of ships with green tags only; otherwise, you will start at Starting Point 2. ***'This rule applies to Easy Mode as well' ***Using any CV(L) will cause you to off-routed from V --> S *Obtain Air Superiority (AS) in node V and node N (Not required on EASY mode) **This can be easily done by sending your 2 LBAS available for Sortie full of Fighters to each respective nodes and/or bringing ships with Seaplane Fighters. ***Node V can be reached using a fleet of E-1/E-2 Ship Lock Tagged Ships. ****Using CV(L) is possible here if you only want to reach node V. ***Node N can be reached a fleet which includes the Nishimura Fleet Members. ****Easy: 2 / Medium: 4 / Hard: 6 ****Using any CV(L) will cause you to off-route from node I to K. ****HOWEVER, having 6-Nishimura Fleet Members can allow you to bring CV(L) *Obtain a Perfect No-Damage Defense from Enemy Air Raid Attack on your LBAS (HARD 'only) **This may be done by putting only Fighters and/or Interceptors on your LBAS and set to Air Defense mode. **Recommended Composition: ***Sortie with 1 Submarine with Yellow tag (Nishimura Tag) **** , which allows you to travel through 5 nodes without taking any damages while waiting for the Air Raid to happen. Air Raid can happen at any node so you just have to wait, but it usually appears in one of that 5 node. ****'NOTE: You MUST sortie the sub from 3rd fleet. Surprisingly, sortie from 1st fleet will result in the sub starting from the north. *Obtain A or S-Rank in node Y ** Possible Composition: 6-7 SS with GREEN TAG *** Phase 2: Opening the ZZ Nodes *Obtain Air Superiority (AS) in nodes Z1 & Z2 **Both nodes have Enemy carriers with very high Air Power. You are recommended to bring CVLs equipped with your best Fighters, CAVs equipped with . **You are also recommended to send your LBAS to each node loaded with Fighters so that you may shred down the Enemy Air Power so that you will gain Air Superiority easily. *Obtain A-Rank or higher in node Z4. **This can be done easily while on-route towards Z6. *Obtain S-Rank in node Z6 **The path to this node is very difficult. Use of Support Expedition and LBAS focused to this node is highly recommended. ***You may also divide your LBAS to help you in both node U and Z6 respectively. **Possible Composition: ***Fast Surface Task Force - 3FBB CA(V) 2CVL + 1CL 2DD 3XX *** ****Must use the specified members of Kurita Fleet *Obtain A-Rank or higher in node Z8 **You may use your E-1/E-2 Green Tagged Fleet to go into Z8 from the North in Point#3. **Possible Composition: ***Striking Force - 2CA 2CL 3DD ***Striking Force - 2 BBV 1 CAV 3 DD 1 SS *** ****Must use Striking Force composed of ships with green tags only *****Using any CV(L) will cause you to off-routed from X --> S *S-Rank node Z9 **You may only enter Z9 through a Fleet which includes the Nishimura Fleet Historical Ships. **'Currently', the only possible method to reach Z9 is with the help of Nishimura Fleet. Hard, with 6 members needed, became ridiculous. Possible alternatives are still being tested, with LoS requirement being the more plausible answer. **Possible Composition: ***Striking Force - 2BB(V) 1CA(V) 4DD *** ****Must use the specified members of Nishimura Fleet *Obtain Perfect LBAS Defense against Enemy Air Raid. **Required for both''' MEDIUM & HARD MODE.''' **Same as before, place all your LBAS into Air Defense Mode with your best Interceptors and Fighters. Final Showdown VS Night Strait Princesses & Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess Route Special Notes *After opening up the ZZ nodes, you will now be able to take the route to the Boss Node. *You will be required to use a Fleet that starts from the Start Point #2 in the South. *Nishimura Fleet Historical Members will be required, requirement being 2 (Easy) / 4 (Medium) / 6 (Hard) ships for each respective difficulties. *Please note that the number of Destroyers required in the fleet is 2 for Easy, 3 for Medium, while Hard mode requires 4. **For Medium, if you have 2 Destroyers from the Nishimura Fleet, you do not need to bring 3 Destroyers in the Fleet. ***You are still restricted to 2 Battleships in the Fleet however due to the Branching Rules. *Using any CV(L) in the Fleet will cause you to off-route from I to K. *Use of the New 6th Fleet Formation, the 'Vanguard Formation' is highly recommended to use in all Pre-Boss Nodes, excluding nodes M & N, which both are Air Raid Nodes. **For Node S, it's up to the player's preferences of whether to choose Line Ahead or go with the Vanguard Formation. Nishimura Fleet Members' Equipment Setups Special Notes on Choice of Equipment *At least 1-2 are practically mandatory if you wish to obtain Air Superiority (AS) at Boss Node easily while using less to no Fighters on your LBAS. **If you lack or outright do not have any Seaplane Fighters in possession, you will be required to bring multiple on your Fusou/Yamashiro/Mogami and/or any CAV in the fleet, and have multiple Fighters equipped on your LBAS and sent to the Boss node to decrease the Night Strait Princesses' Air Power to a value where you will be able to obtain Air Superiority (AS - 航空優勢) through Seaplane Bombers alone. However please note this is very difficult without nearly destroying all of the Boss' Aircraft to a very low number during the Land Base Aerial Support's Bombing Phase. *Use of on your CA(V)s may help them hit more. *As your Battleships are your main Boss Killers during when the Day Battle hits after the Night Battle Phase, you are to make sure you have: **Artillery Spotting enabled for them via obtaining minimum Air Superiority (AS - 航空優勢) at the Boss node **Have them able to utilize Cut-In or do a Double Attack while having it Equipped. *All Destroyers are recommended to have 2 Main Guns or minimum, and or Radars as the third Equipment. **All Enemy Boss Escorts in the Boss Node will die easily from a Destroyer's Double Attack during Night Battle, and therefore do not need to use a Torpedo Cut-In Setup on any of your Ships. ***Due to the sheer number of the Enemy Boss Fleet, the chance that the Boss will actually be hit by any of your ships during Night Battle is actually quite low. *Please note are weak against the following: ** Small-Caliber Main Guns ** Secondary Guns ** Anti-Air Guns ** *Use of during your Pre-Final (HP Chipping) Runs against the Boss is recommended. **However please note that if used in Node S, you may be forced to off-route to node R if you no longer have the required number of Destroyers. **Please also note that if used in node Y or before it, it may result in failure to meet the required Fleet eLoS value and cause you to off-route to Z7. *Use of Night Battle Equipment are recommended to decrease the chance of enemy ships using Cut-In Attacks against your ships in the Night Battle nodes. ** is optional and may not be preferred to use as a ship's chance of being targetted more during Night Battle will increase. ** is recommended to be brought at least. ** is recommended to be brought if available. *Please note although using when against the Night Strait Princesses is ok, when you enter the Final Phase of facing against the Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess, use of Seaplane Bombers on , is not recommended as her Anti-Air will eradicate your bombers down to 0 with ease (It will still result Air Superiority - 航空優勢, but if they have 0 Seaplanes remaining, they will not be able to utilize Artillery Spotting at all). **You are solely recommended to equip CAV with Seaplane Fighters and not use Seaplane Bombers to gain Air Superiority against the Entombed Anti-Air Guardian Princess. Recommendations General Tips *As stated above, you are recommended to use the 'Vanguard Formation' in the Pre-Boss nodes. *You are recommended to send both your Land Base Aerial Support in Sortie-Mode against the Boss Node. **The Range from the LBAS to the Boss node is only 2 Range. Therefore practically any kinds of Aircrafts you use will be able to reach the Boss node without issue. **If you have at least 2 or more in your Fleet, you can choose to use a setup of: ***3-4 Land-based Attack Aircrafts + 0-1 Fighter & 4 Land-based Attack Aircrafts. **If you are lacking in Seaplane Fighters, you may try to do a setup of the following: ***2 Land-based Attack Aircrafts + 2 Fighters & 3 Land-based Attack Aircrafts + 1 Fighter. **If you are lacking in Land-based Attack Aircrafts, please use your best Torpedo Bombers together with some Fighters. ***Please note is craftable via Development ****240 / 260 / 10 / 261 (Flagship - Aircraft Carrier) Easy Mode (丙) *Possible Fleet Compositions (Please Note XX = Ship of Choice, though restrictions will apply): ** , , 2 DD 3 XX(No BB/CV(L)) ** , , 2 FBB 1 DD 2 XX(No BB/CV(L)) **2 FBB 3 XX(No BB/CV(L)) and 2 Nishimura Fleet Destroyers ( , , , or ) *Easy Mode only requires 2 Nishimura Fleet Historical Members to be in the Fleet. **You may still choose to bring more than 2 if preferred. *You must have at least minimum 2 Destroyers in the Fleet at least up node Z9 (After reaching that node, if a retreat via is required for any of your Destroyers, then you may do so). *This map uses the F33(Cn=1) formula, and you require above the eLoS (F33) Value of 18.0+ for Easy mode. Medium Mode (乙) *Possible Fleet Compositions (Please Note XX = Ship of Choice, though restrictions will apply): ** , , , , 2 DD 1 XX(No BB/CV(L)) ** , , 2 Nishimura Fleet Destroyers ( , , , or ), and 3 XX(No BB/CV(L)) ***It is possible for you to use only 2 Destroyers in the fleet if they are Nishimura Fleet Destroyers. Otherwise you will require 3 Destroyers generally for this difficulty. *Medium Mode requires 4 Nishimura Fleet Historical Members to be in the Fleet. **You may still choose to bring more than 4 if preferred. *This map uses the F33(Cn=1) formula, and you require above the eLoS (F33) Value of 21.0+ for Medium mode. LBAS Flight Range